User talk:Toa Makao
Archives:1 nonono...you missunderstood me! NONONONONO......You missunderstood me. I said that thhe admins know that you are smart enough to archive your talkpage on your own and they don't have to do it because you can do it yourself. That's what I meant. It wasn't supposed to be insaulting. I clearly said that they don't have to do it because they know you can do it yourself and you don't need their say to do it. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 21:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Its ok buddy, we all make mistakes. Glad to see you archived it anyway. It was getting hecka long! -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 21:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok...Jack....that felt wierd to type....cool....that's great! Cool. You do know that your sig says merry x mas, when its november and Thanksgiving is coming up. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 21:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :::How do you know? -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 22:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah.......trying to find out what your christmas presants are early.....ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Talk to Racht. I don't know what's up - he may be too busy to keep up, and be willing to step down. I don't want to do anything without talking to him first. Even then, we may just assign his duties among the other admins. We still have quite a few. And even if we do decide we need a new one, it'll be put up to a vote (which you'd easily win, I'd say). The problem is that we've been a bit too free with handing out Admin status in the past, and we're trying to lay down the hammer a bit and get our current admins into shape instead of just cycling through them. Unfortunately, you're getting the short end of the stick at the moment, even though you're doing all this work. Don't think it's not appreciated, or that I'm trying to keep you from being an admin - we're just trying to get the ball rolling here, but it seems like it's just me and PL pushing. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, I understand perfectly what you're saying - I wasn't really involved with Racht getting promoted, so I can't really comment on it - but it's a good example of the "seasonal" admins we seem to get. I think it's a Wikia problem in general - an "I can haz admin?" mindset that comes from being able to say "Can I be admin on a wiki about...?" But making quick decisions is what got us into this problem in the first place. Just be as patient as you've been being (Try saying that five times fast!), and you'll get there eventually. I have a feeling that several of our admins are gonna get the axe soon. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, Kazi, Racht, and LegoLover are inactive. If any of them get demoted, then a position for adminship might become avaliable. And you're the most likely to get the job. I do think we don't need more then six admins at a time, but I can only name four active ones off the top of my head. So your time will come, I just can't say how or when. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Freeze... Nobody Move. I ain't inactive and I don't plan on getting demoted anytime soon. Captain Kazi----- Talk 14 November 2008 I am not inactive. Inactivity means long periods of time. I am still here. I am still patrolling. And I am still editing. I believe I earned my position on this site, so it is hard to imagine why my sysop needs to be compromised. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 04:33, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The Rating System Well, I want it gone because theres no point in it. Admins know who is good and who is bad. They can send email to each other and communicate that way. Another reason is the rating system is unorganized. Auserv hasn't done anything. I asked Panakalego if my rating could go up, he said yes, but my rating continues to remain at -10. I'm doing us a favor and the admins a favor by getting rid of it. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I can't wait fot TWILIGHT!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Nice new sig. Captain Kazi----- Talk 23 November 2008 Ok, what does it involve,etc. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Requests for adminship I voted for you. I also noticed that Panaka said something about you being mean once and now you and that person are practically best friends. Do you think he was referring to us? You are one of the greatest friends I've made here. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to you two, yes. I was talking about way back when PF got banned, and everyone was pretty snippy. I remember reading the words "jerk" and "hate" on a few talk pages. But both of you have matured quite a lot since then. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:43, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you Panaka. That is the first time a friend has called me mature. Everyone at my school thinks I am immature and wierd just because I don't like rap or gum and I like Disney Channel and Bionicle. That's the whole reason I'm realy still here. I'm shocked I haven't gotten bored and given up, but wikia has brought me some friends and I am happy for that. Sure I can't see you or invite you over to my house to play video games or something, but you, makao, auserv, and so many others are such great friends that I enjoy coming here every day and talking to you guys. It much better than school, I tell you that. On thanksgiving, if we told everyone what we are thankful for, I would've said My family, jesus christ, my life, my home and my friends. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'll take the job.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 16:13, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Reply Since all my sets are in Mexico, I'm gonna have to pass on this one. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Theres daiku's reply. I have Lewa Nuva and Mutran and Vican-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd make a review, the only thing I can't do is upload images. But the images are pretty importent... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I Can Become a review staff, What do I Do? Master of mind 21:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Makao, but I don't think others would approve. I'd get two votes (you and me) and that's probobly it. PL or Auserv might vote for me, but I don't know. I'm going to make sure I've earned their trust completely before I apply.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats Well, it's about time. If I had waited any longer, there probably would have been a riot. I suggest you head over to the jobs page - right now the only one available is redlinks, but you can try to haggle for something else if you want. Right now, I'd say Recent Changes edit patrolling is what we need the most, though - I'm feeling a little swamped. Welcome to the team. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats Makao!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Well how goes a good Neighbor Congradulations! Our new Administrator! Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Protect Makao since you're an admin can you protect my user page so only me and the other admins are the only people that can edit it?Andrew1219 21:53, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Technologically impossible - if it's locked, only Admins can edit it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I just got over the Flu. But otherwise doing well how about you? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Congradulations new admin. I am proud you are a administrator somehow I knew you would. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 3 December 2008 Makao I've noticed you've been vandalizing unbionicle wiki.Please stop its just supposed to be a joke.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!)